


And Green His Garments Fair

by AuguriesofInnocence



Series: Green Man; Green Knight [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Nemeton, BAMF Stiles, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, May be continued?, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Quadruple Drabble, See end notes for clarification, no promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence/pseuds/AuguriesofInnocence
Summary: Short Drabble, feeling out interest.The rise and fall of the Nemeton.  Not necessarily in that order.  Days will be rued.  You have been warned.





	And Green His Garments Fair

He’s warm and sated; the smell of blood and loam lulling him into complacency.  But that’s alright, he thinks blearily, that’s home.  His branches don’t feel quite right, strangely weighty and cumbersome. His bark feels oddly sensitized like he’s been stripped clean.  Something is very wrong here, he's staring at…himself; having what people would later laughingly inform him was a literal out of body experience. 

 

He is in this strange fleshy vessel; yet, connected by the power he used to gift to others, he can also feel himself planted right where he has always been, under and through the earth, warm, nourished, and safe.  He feels whole, strong, bursting with new vibrancy in fact.  But he knows that can't be true because right in front of his new eyes, in the place where his great branches once filled the sky, is a great yawning emptiness. 

 

His crown is gone, severed and set alight.  Centuries of growth and glory destroyed in minutes.  He reaches out, gently brushing his…fingers, (he wasn’t a sapling, he’d stood through generations of People, and War, Druids, and Wolves, but nothing yet quite like this) over the ringed stump that was him and howls for the loss like the wild thing he is.

 

He breaths in, air, and though he wants to he does not choke upon it.  He rises up as tall as his awkward new body will allow and looking out into the forest sways, feeling so small. 

 

But that will not do. Even after such a violation he was still Nemeta, though now he was also Man.  The Green still pulses beneath this thin pale skin and he can feel the glowing power in the root of him even now.  Well, and so these petty people find him so terrifying that they resorted to this desecration?  Never mind all they had to do was stop sacrificing and let him nap until the next petitioner.  They will soon look upon those days with such painful longing that it could be tasted in their bloodline three generations hence. 

 

For Nemeta are naturally ponderous and stationary, and the energy and power vibrating through this quick and flexible new body were proof that it had no such constraints. 

 

He is something new, and he knows what he needs, two things every magical being knows are the most important; he needs a name, and he needs blood.  Vengeance would follow after.

 

Stiles smiles up at the moon, teeth sharp, and bloody.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I feel like this stands alone fairy well? But I'm not opposed to continuing this, it just depends on its reception and my dedication. As with most things. It's been a long while since I've attempted to write or post anything in any fandom ever so I hope you enjoyed this more than you didn't. I wrote this while in the midst of a horrible cold and late at night. Not Beta read or anything, I hope I caught all of my tense issues. Otherwise, thanks for reading. I appreciate you!
> 
> P.S. If I were to continue this is would likely turn into Steter or Stetopher because I like them that's why. ;)


End file.
